Doppelganger Dispute
by ANY-115
Summary: Basado en la cancion de rin kagamine con el mismo nombre,este One - shot nos cuenta la historia de una joven que se encuentra con una persona muy parecida a ella, quien dice ser su "yo" del futuro. . . *One-shot* disclaimer: los personajes y el contexto utilizados en esta obra no me pertenecen, creditos a sus respectivos autores


12:45 p.m.

El sol brillaba, el fuerte barullo de la gran ciudad era suficiente para fastidiar los pensamientos de cualquiera, y entre la multitud una joven, escuchaba tranquilamente música en sus auriculares, haciendo caso omiso de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, si un camión se volcaba y no la golpeaba bien podría pasar totalmente desapercibido, aquélla despreocupada figura entre la multitud de personas era una joven que actualmente apenas pisaba los 18 años de edad, sin aún tener hecho nada en la planeación de su realización personal, a pesar de ello siempre vivió una buena vida a costa de sus seres queridos quienes la apoyarían en lo que necesitara, siempre y cuando se mantuviera siguiendo las reglas establecidas por la sociedad y por su propia familia, una persona algo arrogante que nunca se había detenido a pensar 2 veces sobre lo que hacia o a donde iba, bien estaba a punto de decidirse a la carrera que cursaría de ahora en adelante, algo que le pudiera dejar mucho dinero, mientras fuera así, lo demás no le importaba.

El semáforo cambia a verde, y siguiendo los pasos de una multitud de voces ella avanza desinteresadamente a su destino, cuando para su propia sorpresa, es tomada por una figura desconocida, que tirando bruscamente de su antebrazo la lleva con rapidez hacia un callejón justo del lado izquierdo del mar de gente por el que antes transitaba, y sólo al encontrarse desconcertada en un callejón sucio frente a una figura extrañamente parecida a la propia al espejo, vio la ocasión de desconectar sus oídos de los auriculares para comprender aquella situación en la que la habían metido casi sin darse cuenta.

-quien eres tú?  
Preguntó la joven de lentes, totalmente desconcertada.

-al final de todo. . .la fantasía se desmorona.  
La figura frente a ella mantenía su mirada baja, hablándole con un poco de odio en sus palabras.

-no has respondido mi pregunta.  
Contesta la joven despreocupada.

-acabarás sin amigos ahogándote en tus mentiras.

La figura desconocida proseguía, que bien pudo ser confundida con un espejo de no ser por tener el cabello corto y carecer de anteojos en diferencia a la joven, fuera de eso, eran exactamente iguales.

-quien eres!?  
Continuaba insistiendo en su pregunta la joven.

-en realidad, verás. . .puede que no creas esta historia, pero "yo" soy "tu" en el futuro.

Dijo la mayor mientras hacía ademanes con sus manos.

-eh/  
Antes de que pudiera responder ante tal cuento fantástico, fue interrumpida.

-por eso debes escucharme, dentro de 3 horas y 12 segundos, conocerás la desesperación, probaras tu propia derrota y la fantasía en la que has vivido se desmoronara.

Le explicó la mayor mientras observaba en su reloj el tiempo que quedaba.

-pareces estar realmente loca, lo sabes, verdad?

-debes hacerme caso, te daré un ejemplo. . . que me dices de "kanna" tu mejor amiga cierto?

Luego de pensar unos segundos, chasqueo los dedos expresando que le había venido a la cabeza está idea.

-como sabes eso!?  
La de cabellos largos mostró sorpresa por un momento, dejando caer sus brazos en sus costados.

-ella te olvidó por completo cuando consiguió nuevas amigas, obviamente mejores que tú, pero no supiste aceptarlo, así que trataste de llamar su atención comprándole muchos regalos, invitándola a lugares lujosos y funcionó verdad?

La mayor apretó sus puños mientras miraba al suelo con una expresión de clara molestia.

-me has estado espiando?

La joven no se inmutaba aún ante tal situación, volvió a cruzar sus brazos y mantuvo una expresión segura.

-sigues sin creer mi historia? El día de ayer estuviste viendo tu película favorita por vigesimosexta vez.

La mayor se comenzaba a desesperar ante tal situación, después de todo, sólo quería salvar a su igual.

-solo estas escupiendo estupideces, que es lo que quieres de mí?

-este juego al que estás jugando se acabará pronto, y la única manera de evitarlo es que tomes un camino diferente, vas directo a tu perdición.

La desesperación aumentaba, sobretodo al percatarse que sus palabras no tenían ningún efecto, aunque al menos ahora parecía que su versión pasada creyó la historia.

-oh, así que eres mi versión futura eh? Entonces contéstame, a que has venido aquí? Si aquel futuro es tan malo como te atreves ha huir de ello, deberías elogiarme un poco más, después de todo somos la misma persona no es así?

La menor formó una gran sonrisa burlona, viendo directamente a los ojos de su espejo con confianza.

-dios eres una niña idiota, si sigues igual ya no habrá más remedio, yo solo he venido a advertirte.

Aquella frustración que la de cabellos cortos comenzaba a sentir se desvaneció para convertirse en enojo.

-pues. . . sabes, realmente no es algo tan grave. . .

Expresó la joven subiendo sus hombros y abriendo sus brazos, mientras torcía la boca, acción que hizo molestar más a la futura.

-la sensación que tienes ahora se desvanecerá cuando despiertes de esta ilusión que te has creado.

Continuaba tratando de explicar a su espejo, inútilmente ya que esta no lograba entender.

-tu vienes de ese futuro y no te ves tan mal, como te sientes ahora, eh?

La joven se puso sus auriculares de nuevo para salir del callejón mohoso volviendo a la multitud, para su infortunio antes de que pudiera alcanzar la salida de aquel lugar, fue tomada de nuevo por su espejo.

-suéltame!

-debes escuchar.

-estoy bien como estoy lo entiendes? No comprendo nada de lo que dices.

La joven había dejado su actitud arrogante de lado para dejarse ver enojada ante tal situación.

-no creo que quieras ser la mala de la historia.

Dijo la futura, escupiendo toda la rabia que acumulaba sabiendo que no estaba siendo escuchada, después de todo, así como su versión joven, seguía siendo algo molesta y egoísta.

-solo, cállate de una buena vez!

Comenzó a gritar la menor, haciendo un puño con la mano que aún tenía libre.

-vas en el camino equivocado y no querrás/

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la mayor fue acallada por un golpe directo en el rostro.

Asestándole un fuerte golpe en la cara a su versión mayor, la joven se libró de su agarre y tuvo libertad para volver a su viaje, sin siquiera considerar lo que vivió ese momento.  
A las 3:44pm de ese mismo día, estaba por cumplirse el advertido destino de la joven, quien mientras caminaba al lado de su amiga por las calles susurró.

-hm, donde está aquella desesperación de la que hablabas.

Se burló de las afirmaciones de la loca del callejón, susurrándolo para que su acompañante no se percatara de ello.  
Cuando ambas se pararon en un semáforo extrañamente carente de personas, la joven sintió lo que era claramente el cañón de un arma por detrás de su cabeza.

-DAME TODO EL DINERO!

La chica aún al percatarse de que se encontraba en medio de un asalto como víctima, no perdió su actitud.

-esta bien cuánto es lo que quieres? Idiota.

Se cubrió la cara con su palma expresando decepción.

-como me llamaste!?

Ni siquiera cuando el ladrón la amenazó directamente quitándole el seguro al arma se vio afectada, su amiga por otra parte no paraba de temblar, y el ladrón al darse cuenta de esto cambio su mirada de dirección hacia la amiga.

-TU, TAMBIÉN!  
Dijo el sujeto enmascarado mirando a la acompañante.

-Y-YO!?  
Contestó una joven aterrorizada.

-RAPIDO SI NO QUIERES QUE DISPARE!  
El sujeto apretó el arma en la cabeza de la joven arrogante, incluso empujando su cabeza en el proceso, en forma de amenaza asegurando que podría tirar del gatillo.

Continuó apuntando a la cabeza de la joven arrogante que seguía sin inmutarse, hasta ese momento cuando su tan preciada amiga respondió a la amenaza:

-por mi mátala! Ni siquiera es realmente mi amiga! -  
Mientras huía de la escena.

Fue entonces cuando, ante tal traición, por un segundo la joven pudo sentir todo lo que había escuchado de su copia en aquel callejón, y se dio cuenta que todo lo que dijo aquella persona era cierto, que ella misma siempre estuvo equivocada, aun en el momento en que discutía con su versión futura.  
Pudo ver cómo su mundo entero se desmoronaba, aunque claro, por fortuna o por desgracia, esto sólo sucedió en el segundo antes de que aquel ladrón jalara el gatillo.

 ***Nota informativa: ***  
 **Los "doppelganger" son personas exactamente iguales a otras, que generalmente se asocian con sucesos paranormales diversos, algunos dicen que se trata de una persona que ha vivido en distintas épocas, un espíritu, criaturas malvadas y miles de teorías más, o como en el caso de esta obra, diferentes fases de una persona en el tiempo que por razones desconocidas se llegan a encontrar, en los casos que se han contado sobre doppelganger estos se asocian con la muerte de una persona cuando se encuentra con el suyo.**


End file.
